Season 7 Final Episode
by NewtPevensie
Summary: I just finished watching 7x02 and decided that I wanted to write down the version of events I was hoping for at the end of this season. Obviously I may be completely wrong (don't judge me please), but this is a short version of what I think/hope will happen in the second half of the final episode of season 7. Enjoy!


Henry kisses Jacinda, breaking the Real, Actual Final Curse. She remembers who she is, and Henry remembers his whole life, including his wife, daughter, two mothers and stepfather (both versions). He brings the two to Roni's bar to introduce them to Regina properly. She magically straightens/fixes her hair, but keeps the clothes – they're more comfortable than pantsuits anyway.

WishRealm!Hook realises that his daughter is the same 'missing girl' that he found two episodes previously, having rescued her from something (for some reason I want to say drowning – pirates had a huge fear of the ocean/drowning, and rarely learned to swim, as they thought it would be tempting Fate, so it seems appropriate). The pair rush to Roni's bar, correctly assuming that would be where the others would gather.

Rumplestiltskin has already broken through the veil on his memories, but was locked up by Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfry, so obviously couldn't leave Seattle to return to Storybrooke until the curse itself was broken. When Henry kisses Cinderella, his magic is returned to him, and he busts out of his prison. He tracks down Lady Tremaine thanks to a hair left in his cell from her last – harrowing – visit. On his way he finds her daughter, whom he freezes into a statue. When he finally finds Lady Tremaine, the pair have a vicious duel: his magic and his knowledge against her speed, cunning, and taunts about Belle and Gideon. He is eventually overpowered, and she stands over him, about to deal the killing blow with the Dark One dagger, which she managed to recreate, before Henry, Jacinda/Cinderella, Regina, and Lucy burst into the room. Rumple uses the distraction to blast her back and to return to his feet, freezing her with his magic. Knowing this is his last chance to get back to Belle and his son, he realises he cannot darken his heart any further, even if it is to save them all. He offers the dagger to Henry, finally giving him the chance to be the hero in his own story. He takes it, staring at it briefly, before shaking his head and passing it to Jacinda – she was the one who had suffered the most at Lady Tremaine's hands; she should be the one to decide her fate.

Jacinda looks into the face of the woman who has tormented her her whole life – both in Hyperion Heights and the Enchanted Forest. She grits her teeth but finds she can't make the final blow, especially not with her daughter watching her. However, that doesn't mean she's letting her evil stepmother go – she does know Regina's story, after all, even if now she's on their side. She asks Rumple to send her through to the Land of Mirrors, first having stripped her of her memories of who she is. He obliges happily, sending her through the mirror in her office. He promptly smashes the mirror, but the way he does this sends a shockwave through her new home, breaking every other mirror there so that all the glass falls to the ground in one huge mess, effectively barring every possible escape route.

Regina and Rumple combine their powers – Rumple used up a lot of his in wiping Lady Tremaine's memory, and Regina's alone isn't enough in this world – to create a portal to bring them home. Rogers/Hook2 stays behind with his daughter, having decided they like this land. Hook doesn't feel right about going to the same place as his alternate reality self, and a police detective's salary is decent to raise a child on. Especially when you already have a flat that is easily big enough for two.

The others – Rumple, Regina, Lucy, Henry and Cinderella – return to Storybrooke. Emma and Real!Hook are delighted to see Henry and to meet Lucy and Cinderella, Belle practically flattens Rumple she runs to him so fast, and Mary Margaret, David and Zelena wrap Regina in a relieved group hug. Robyn is now 12, and knows all of Regina's history with her parents, even though she has never met her properly. Gideon, 11, realises who his mother is practically strangling and runs to join the fun. Emma and Hook's son is 9, and just stares at the tearful reunion in mounting horror. Hook beckons him over to introduce him to his half-brother and niece, who is a year or two older than him. Cue everyone laughing as the family is reunited, and Henry's voice (young or old) reading the last page of his new book to Lucy – his story and where it led to hers, and all the ups and downs that led to that final moment where he finally found his own happy ending – surrounded by his family in the town he loved.

 **Thanks so much to anyone who decided they wanted to give up 5 minutes to read my slightly random ideas about what the last episode of OUAT Season 7 should look like. I hope you liked it – if you did, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review anyway telling me what I should do to get better!**

 **Lots of love**

 **NewtPevensie xoxoxox**


End file.
